Connector assemblies of the type named above are known in various embodiments from the prior art. Heating, and/or electrically heating such connector assemblies and their components is also known. Heating of this type is useful and/or necessary, particularly when fluid media in the form of aqueous media is passed through the assembly. Urea solutions are used particularly in the context of SCR catalyst systems, in particular for diesel engines. They tend to freeze at low temperatures, which can reduce or degrade the functional capacity of the catalyst system. Heating the connector assembly and/or the connector and/or the media line for the aqueous urea solutions should remedy this. With the connector assemblies known from the prior art, heating is often expensive and complicated. In many of these assemblies, both the connector and the media line are heated using separate heating means, and that requires elaborate channeling, attachment and wiring of the heating means. Many known connector assemblies also do not meet all requirements for adequate and reliable heating. In this respect, the known connector assemblies could be improved or are in need of improvement.